


Slip and Fall

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slingphries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an all-nighter at the office, Eric takes a spill on the floor just as Alan walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble I wrote based on an idea that popped into my head last night. Nothing fancy or polished. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Characters. I only explore the possibilities.

It happened in an unexpected instant. Eric Slingby was walking down the hall of Dispatch, his arms overloaded with stacks of paperwork that he'd been ignoring for too long and had finally (with the help of Alan and William both nagging him about it), he pulled an all-nighter to finish it.

Now, it was early morning and he was finished. All he had left was to turn it in so that the secretaries could file it away in its proper place.

The floor was wet, recently mopped by the janitorial staff before dispatch agents and secretaries start to arrive. The sound of his black shoes squeaking as they slid out from under him was his first warning that he was going down, and automatically, he flailed his arms out to catch himself, his stacks of files and papers going flying and fluttering to the floor around him as he landed on his back, his head smacking against the hard tiled floor.

"Ah, shit… Tha' was smooth…" Eric muttered to himself, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"And very graceful. Maybe you should try out ballet?" A soft voice commented, trying to hold back a giggle.

Eric looked up, his cheeks flushing red as he saw that his partner, Alan Humphries, had just stepped off the lift and had seen his spill first-hand. The kind-hearted brunet smiled and approached, aware of the way that Eric simply couldn't help his eyes from wandering over his form as he stepped over the scattered paperwork.

"Let me help you." He offered, extending his hand down to help up the Scotsman.

He wouldn't take no for an answer, and Eric knew it. So, the older reaper reached out and took the small, gloved hand of his partner and helped him hoist himself off the floor.

But what he didn't expect was the sudden feel of soft lips press a kiss to the tip of his nose before Alan smiled and stepped back.

"Let's gather these papers and get them turned in. You've been working hard all night, and you deserve to be treated to a nice breakfast before first shift begins."

As Alan stooped down to start gathering papers, Eric caught his arm and smirked, "I need a kiss 'ere to help my old back, first." He murmured sensually as he pointed to his lips.

Now it was Alan's turn to blush; "Don't push your luck, Slingby." He whispered, but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend before popping up on his toes to grant him one more kiss.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
